


Expecting Unexpectedly

by The_Crystal_Rose



Series: The Unexpected [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crystal_Rose/pseuds/The_Crystal_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks since the hookup between our famous couple. Bulma watches Vegeta from afar and ponders the feelings she’s begun to develop for the Saiya-jin no Ouji, only to come to a shocking realization that may tear her whole world apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains implied details of adult content such as: sex. If you are under the ages of 14, it is advised that you do not read any further. I will not be held responsible for who happens to fall upon this story. You have been warned fairly!

She watched as he pushed his body up from the ground, only to lower it back down, the sweat glistening on his back and neck, droplets falling from the tip of his nose landing in the grass. How long had she been standing there watching him? She didn’t know. She was completely mesmerized by the pull of his muscles, the expansion of his chest, and she could only remember what it felt like to have that body above her just a few short weeks ago.

Bulma blushed bright red. Just a short two weeks ago, she let go of her inhibitions and slept with her houseguest, Vegeta. She couldn’t explain her actions except that she missed Yamcha and all of her close friends were hardly around anymore. She resented the looming threat that was coming closer each day. It changed  _everything_. Because of this threat, she took Vegeta into her home. Because she took Vegeta into her home, she fought constantly with Yamcha. Because she fought constantly with Yamcha, they had a brutal break up. Because they had a brutal break up, she found herself in Vegeta’s arms… and bed.

That wasn’t like her, but that night felt so right. The way his body moved in rhythm with hers, alone, was nearly orgasmic. And his growls… Who knew he could be so animalistic and gentle at the same time!

When Vegeta’s head snapped in her direction, Bulma quickly hid her body behind the wall near the window. She wasn’t sure if he saw her and she didn’t want to take the chance. She waited nearly ten minutes, and then peeked out the window, hiding her face behind the curtain, only to find him resuming his pushups. She exhaled a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

Would it be right to leave right now, to not turn around and continue spying on him? Yes. But the real question was; would she turn around and walk away from the sight that was Vegeta? Since that faithful night, she hadn’t been able to sort through her thoughts. She became quite confused. And feelings began to develop, which caused her to do things she would’ve never done. Like spying. Bulma believed in personal space. The morning after they slept together, Vegeta acted like nothing had happened. The moment she had fallen asleep, he got up, dressed, and moved her to her room. When she awoke there the next morning, she became quite confused and thought she had dreamt it all. But when she awoke naked and sore between the legs, she knew it wasn’t a dream. A look in her bathroom mirror confirmed it for her. Bruises covered her upper arms, hips, thighs, and sides where he gripped her.

When had that happened?

The only thing she could really remember from the whole night with him was her screams of passion and his fierce growling in her ear. He was gentle with his nibbling and she couldn’t remember when he gripped her so hard to cause any type of bruising. But she didn’t care. It was proof that their time together wasn’t made up.

She approached him later that day, only to have him brush her off and demand her to fix the already broken gravity simulator. She blinked and stood shocked for a split second, and then tears began to surface. It took everything in Bulma to fight them back. So their night together _didn’t_  mean anything. In hindsight, he had warned her to not think anything of it; that they were just using each other, but she didn’t want to heed his words. After she experienced  _him_ , everything in her world, everything she thought and felt, changed.

Now, Bulma stood by the window, her hand fisting the curtain that hid her face well. She watched as he jumped to his feet and punched at an invisible force. What was it about him that made her this way? Was their night really that special? She’d had sex before. Having sex with Yamcha didn’t make her fall in love with him. So what was doing this?

After a good effort, Bulma pulled herself away from the window and walked to her bedroom.

If Vegeta was so determined to forget about their night, then she could put up an effort and do the same too.

If only it was that easy…

_oOo_

A month and a half passed since that faithful night and Bulma, once again, found herself hanging over her toilet, emptying the remnants of her already empty stomach. This was the third time that day, having gotten sick less than an hour ago, but she had lost count at how many times she had been getting sick since it started. It had to have been about a few weeks. Maybe she had the bug?

Wiping her mouth on a wet cloth, Bulma stood, the dizziness finally leaving.  _Weird…_  The moment she was finished, she immediately felt better and was hungry. Shaking her head, she flushed the toilet and left her room to make her way to the kitchen in search of a hefty meal, her stomach growling its complaints on the way.

After rummaging through the fridge, she finally gave in and pulled out the leftover meatloaf and mash potatoes with gravy. Though she had just eaten lunch nearly two hours ago, she couldn’t help but feel hungry yet again after just getting sick. As she put the leftovers on a plate to heat them up, her mother walked into the kitchen only to abruptly stop when she saw her daughter heating up more food.

“Hungry again, dear?” her mother asked cheerfully, her signature smile in place.

Bulma nodded and pushed the plate into the microwave, adjusting the time, and pressed start. “I got sick again today. I think I have the stomach flu…”

Bunny gasped, a hand going to Bulma’s forehead immediately. “Oh, sweetie! That’s the third time today! You’ve been getting sick for almost three weeks now!”

Shrugging, Bulma shoved her mother’s hand away from her forehead and pulled her plate full of food out of the microwave, then grabbed a fork, and sat at the island counter.

“I’m so hungry after every time I get sick too…” she paused to take a large bite of her meatloaf, chewed, and swallowed. “But I don’t feel sick now. It’s really weird!”

Bunny’s eyes widened, her thoughts drifting, then she giggled. “Well, dear, that sounds like how I was when I was pregnant with you!” she said excitedly as she tilted her head to the side in remembrance. “Silly, though. The only way for you to be pregnant is if you had sex, dear…” she trailed off when Bulma’s eyes widened, her mouth open in mid bite, her face pale as a ghost. “What’s wrong, dear? Was it something I said?” Bunny asked worriedly, her hand coming to rest on Bulma’s shoulder.

Bulma swallowed and she looked down at her half-full plate only to shove it away with a groan. “I’m so stupid!” she yelled.

“Oh, honey, don’t say that! You’re not stupid!”

Ignoring her mother, Bulma glanced down at her flat stomach, nausea creeping its way through her system, till she threw hand over her mouth, ran to the sink, and vomited. As she gagged, she felt her mother’s hand rubbing her back and pulling her hair away from her face, instantly being soothed. After she was done, she rested her head on the edge of the counter, and began to cry.

“It’ll be alright, sweetie. It’s probably just the bug!” Her mother said softly.

Bulma shook her head. “No… It’s not!” she sniffled, and then straightened up, turned, and threw her arms around her mother’s neck. “I slept with Vegeta…” she whispered through her sniffles.

Bunny squealed and tightened her hug at the thought of grandchildren, but Bulma cried harder. “What if I am, mom? I don’t know anything about being a mother!” she wailed.

Her mother shook her head and stepped back, placing her hands on Bulma’s face, wiping the tears away as she spoke. “Bulma, my dear. Don’t be upset when you don’t know anything yet. We’ll get you a test,” she said softly, her smile still in place. “And being pregnant isn’t all that bad. It can be the most wonderful experience a woman can have!”

Swallowing hard, Bulma took a deep breath and nodded, then thought of Vegeta. “Oh my Kami! I can’t tell Vegeta, he’ll kill me!”

“Nonsense! I’m sure Vegeta would love the fact that you would be having his child!” Bunny squealed, obliviously. Bulma just eyed her mother skeptically as she was hauled off for the test.

_oOo_

She couldn’t stop staring at it. It was like a curse… Why did it have to be so…positive?

 _Bulma, girl… You are preggers…_  That little annoying voice whispered in Bulma’s mind, making her cringe. How could this be? This wasn’t supposed to happen! It was a onetime thing between them! She was trying to forget about it and this definitely wasn’t helping!

A baby…

What was she suppose to do with a baby? Especially at a time like this! She had always wanted children, but she never imagined now and never with Vegeta. Oh Kami, Vegeta…

After mulling through her thoughts, nearly breaking down, throwing a lamp across the room, and sitting on her bed staring at her wall, Bulma decided that having a baby wasn’t so bad.

_And no matter what Vegeta says, I’m keeping it!_

But what would he say? Did she really have to tell him? Sighing, Bulma knew that not telling him wasn’t an option. It was just as much his child as it was hers. They both made it together out of a night of passion. This was the consequence. But Bulma refused to look at it that way.

She began to pace back and forth in her room, giving herself a  _pep_   _talk_. Telling Vegeta wasn’t going to be easy, but it needed to be done. How would he take it? Stopping in the middle of the room, Bulma took a breath, nodded to herself, and marched determinedly to the simulator. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach when she approached the massive capsule dome. She stood outside the door for a few minutes, shuffling from foot to foot, till she finally raised her hand and knocked.

She waited… and waited… and waited…

Growing impatient, she knocked harder and more pronounced. Finally, she heard the GR whining down and the door swung open. Vegeta stood, arms folded, chest heaving, sweat accumulated on his skin from his intense workout, and an eyebrow raised as he waited for her to speak.

She froze, the words getting lodged in her throat. When she heard an angry huff and the movement of feet, she blurted out, “I’m pregnant!” and cringed at her outburst. Couldn’t she be a little more subtle and gentler? Apparently not…

Finally, she lifted her eyes off the ground, and they traveled slowly up his form to meet his shocked eyes. After what seemed like hours, he unfroze and she saw his eyes traveled downward towards her stomach, a look of concentration appearing on his face. A few moments of silence passed. Then, he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and growled.

“…Can you sense it?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” He spat.

She nodded. “I don’t expect anything from you, but I wanted to let you know that I’m keeping it.”

Vegeta stared at her, then turned around and went back into the simulator throwing a “Good!” over his shoulder.

The door closed with a slam and tears filled to the rim, overflowing till the dripped down her face. What did she expect? Part of her wanted him to be excited and happy. Part of her wanted the idealistic family she had always envisioned. But what was she thinking? This was Vegeta she was dealing with. In her heart, she had felt that a part of him in some way care for her and she hoped they had a future after what they went through together. But maybe she was wrong…

It would take a while… a few years… but she would eventually find out that her heart knew best.

_oOo_

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Continues in Melting a Heart of Ice


End file.
